Call Me Natalie
By, SuldreenSong --- Preface A tear slid down her face, dancing along her cheek, bringing her back to reality. It had been a long day, with heavy consequences. She didn't regret her actions, though. It had all been worth it. She look at the faces around her, glancing quickly at the names engraved into their seats. Only days ago she would have been intimidated by their regal presence, but now she stood among them. Only days ago, they would have thought she was weak. But things had changed, She was a strong, And it was a new world. They had underestimated her, and they had paid dearly for their mistake. Chapter One It had been ten months. Ten months of waiting for something to happen. To hear any news at all. She checked her imparter every morning and evening, hoping, wishing, and clinging to the hope that she would see a message in the signature neon orange text. She had waited most patiently for some news, any news, and even with her great amount of self restraint, Amy couldn't wait any longer. "Show me Sophie Foster." She said, her voice calm, as she had been awaiting saying those words for much to long. The imparter whirled to life instantly showing her the face of her sister. "Amy." Sophie quickly took the first word, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, but-" "As much I love talking to you, it's not a good time. Why did you call me then?" "Well, I was tired of being patient. I want to do something. I want to help." "Amy, I just need to know that your okay...That's all you can do." "Why!?! Because I'm human!" Amy snapped back. She hated feeling useless, and being compared to elves. She could do just s much as any one of them. "What did you mean any way by 'It's not a good time' anyway?" Before Sophie could reply, she was cut off by a highly accented voice coming from the other room. "Sophie, are you-um-done talking to Amy? I think we should go back to the panakes tree." Sophie blushed brighter than Amy thought possibly, and before she could respond to either person, she was cut off once again, "Oh, I see." Amy snapped. "You just wanted to get back to-whatever you were doing with Fitz--which must've seemed way more important than me." Sophie blushed even brighter than before. "You know what, just forget it! Just continue put all of your needs in front of humans lives! Your whole species! Just forget it, Sophie Elizabeth Foster! I never want to see you again!" She clicked the off button on her imparter, and ignored all of hails Sophie was sending her. Now finally, that she had harmed her, she was important. Now that she had shown herself she would be remembered. And now she knew, she would not let elves remember her as a weak human, but rather she would put herself in position that would never let them forget. Chapter Two She faced the mirror looking at her reflection. Her green eyes were bloodshot and bags bruised the area underneath her eyes. There were still remnants of tears on her face. Taking a few more deep breaths, she pivoted away from furnishing. It had been three day since her sharp words had stabbed her sister. She had ignored the return hails for three hours afterward, not getting a wink of sleep. And then they stopped. The rest of the night she had spent crying. Sophie had given her so much, and she just spat it in her face. With the thought of it more drops flew down her face. Not because she was sorry, but because the guilt she felt for not being so. Her feet lead her out her room, and down the stairs, dragging her out of the shell she had been hiding in to get food. She tripped over Marty's fluffiness, and instantly her thoughts looped back to her sister. Before she could get entangled in this circle of thoughts again though, a throat clearing interrupted her. "What have you been doing, Marissa?" Her mom started, "Locking yourself up in your room? If I didn't know better I'd think you were depressed again." Her tone held a joking manor, but it's words did hold truth in themselves. "Mom. I'm just tired." "Than you should try this thing called sleep. We have it for a purpose." Her brow pressed down, "Are you sure you're okay?" "Mommmmmm" Amy sighed in response, (Wow, I just realized that I use way to many pronouns...That was the first time in this chapter I said Amy :) '"I'm fine." She wouldn't understand anyway. She might have if....She didn't let herself finish that thought. Her mom was still her kind and caring amazingness she had always been even if she wasn't "herself" anymore. Their identities had all been changed. Now to the world they were Laney, Thompson, and Marissa Fletcher. Though Amy had never settled with the fact that she was someone else now that she had a choice about it. She still caught herself writing Amy, or even Natalie on school assignments. Her world would've been so different if she had stuck by her original decision. She would have been safer and less curious. But then again, she also wouldn't remember who she really was every again. And she also wouldn't have remembered the truth about her sister. She had thought that to be the most important at the time, though now she found that keeping her identity was so much more important to her. Her name in itself was valuable to her. Memories often came back to her from the time she was Natalie. She was happy. Amy frequently questioned if she would be just as happy now. In a way she was just as much Natalie as Amy. They were both the same. Only her memories made them different. And those were the most important thing. She finished up her breakfast, and started retreating back up the stairs, despite her mother's attempt to lure her down with a Harry Potter, or Star Wars Marathon. She ignored her, making it halfway up the stairs, before hearing the iconic imparted noise coming from hear room. She sprinted up the rest of the stairs--3 steps at a time. She slid it from out from the inside of her pillowcase, her eye scanning the message on the small device. ''Don't Spare Our World From What It Deserves ''-C.B.'' Evidently it wasn't from her sister. Chapter Three C.B She read the line over and over again, chanting it in her head like a mantra. Who did this C.B. think they are? Who did they think she was to have the power to hurt "their" world? She was just, as Sophie had put it once,"too human". What could she do? Apparently this person thought she could do something. Obviously it was from an elf. That much she could tell, but who? Her mind cycled through the original questions before getting caught in a loop, that she couldn't quite break free of. Questions repeated themselves as new ones got thrown into the mix, but there was a single idea that was dominant in the selection. What was she going to do? She had known this for a long time. That she wouldn't be content with living in the human world, or forbidden cities, whatever it was called while still knowing another world existed. Even though the world there felt a little off, it was home to all of her dreams and all off the advancements her world needed. Her grandma had died when she was five. The tears that had spilled out of her eyes. Her mother's eyes, and the droplets on her father's face had said it all. New tear formed under Amy's eyes at the thought of her house that smelled like vanilla, and the chocolate chips that were always being baked in the oven. Grandma's hand shaking in fake pain after a "strong" high five. One bottle of an elvin beverage could have saved her. If only the elves cared. Pondering more, Amy's thoughts drifted to the others dying each day. Elves gave themselves the excuse that humans had brought it upon themselves. All Amy could see were the efforts her species was doing to save each other. The mistakes their ancestors would haunt all humans if they knew. They already pained her just from knowing. She had once thought that the world was unfair. Now she new that it was true. Looking up for a moment after hearing the creak of a door, she met the pair of gorgeous brown eyes attached to an even more beautiful face. "Watson!" She laughed, " What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be downstairs!" Of course she knew he wouldn't respond...probably, but he always cheered her up even in the darkest of times. The beagle wagged his tail in reply before rolling on top of Amy requesting a belly rub. Her mom sauntered in through the open door, "I thought he would cheer you up." Smiling warmly she added more quietly, in a stage whisper, " I'll deal with getting him back downstairs before your father notices." Amy pivoted-well as well as she could with a dog on her- towards her mom, smiling what must've been her widest smile in days. It faded from her face in an instant, "Mom do you think the world's fair? Her brow furrowed in response, "Pumpkin, of course I do! The world's your oyster!" With her tone turning serious she looked Amy straight in the eye. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I was just thinking about how people don't get a choice about who they're born as. I mean--Some are rich, some are poor, some are born into terrible families..." Her voice trailed off. "Are you saying that you don't like where you born as?" Her voice was joking, but a touch of hurt leaked into her words. "Well I'm pretty sure there's no parent exchange I know of." "No no no. That's not what I meant at all." She didn't mean to offend her mom. "I just meant, do you really think it's fair?" She scanned her mother for a reaction, as Watson licked her hand "clean". "Well, you can be anything want, Pumpkin. No matter where you are, you can shape your identity around it any way you want. You can be whoever you want to be" If only she knew. "I think your right mom." she said, thinking the exact opposite. "I think I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air." Amy was sure her mom had something along the lines of 'that's my girl', though she couldn't completely tell as she was already sprinting down stairs running. Away from the past and into the future. She reached the bottom of the stairs. She had already thought the world was not fair. Her mother had only confirmed it. There was one line stuck in her head, the four word dancing inside of her brain: The world's your oyster. Her world now wasn't such a thing. It was her prison. But soon-hopefully-it wouldn't be. Chapter 4 Amy kept running. Barely aware of anything as she slammed the door closed behind her, and sprinted past neighboring houses. Her feet carried her at miraculous speed, taking her forward. No one was following her, and if they did they would have no chance of catching up. Her mind was stuck on an endless cycle of words. Run. Chance. Hope. But the greatest thing she acknowledged herself was that she honestly didn't know where she was going. How she was going to get out of this dead end path she was on. Neighboring houses blurred in her vision, though quite obviously she wasn't moving that fast. Her eyes were damp with moisture, from the tears she refused to let out. Sprinting once again, she ran past a sign...Exiting Small town name here-Population 12,534 People. ''She collapsed down, leaning against the sign, burying her face into her hands. She had no plan. She had only but a hope. And one goal. The thought of return brought her back up, determined. As much as it could've benefitted her to plan out first, her drive from impulse brought her forward. ''Believing is half the battle Believe and you are half way there. Little quotes echoed in her mind, clearing the little doubt that fogged a corner. She could do this. She was smart-- For a human. Running, legs dragging her forward for as long as they physically can, her mind not focused on the how but the why. She wasn't weak. She would topple a millennium old kingdom. It would fall at her hand. But all the same she was too human, too weak-no not too weak. She shoved the thought out of her head, her face morphing into a genuine smile. She was human, and that was what made her strong. But she was going to need some help. ------------- '''Yep, I know it's short but I actually had some time rn sooooooo, yeah I'll work on this chapter later after I finish my other stuff Category:Fanfiction Category:Future